The Past Can Hurt But Life Goes On
by YogisPip
Summary: (MODERN AU) (HICCSTRID) They are both haunted by painful pasts. But through dance, and each other's love, can they mend what has followed them since they were children? Rated M: sexual content, violence, rape, abuse


_Cold. Damp. That was all she could feel as she huddled close to the wall. Memories of the last few days flashed through her mind. The man sneaking into her window. Her parents hearing the scream she managed to to get out after biting the masked man's hand. The shiny silver that shimmered in the glow of the night, beneath the black sweater the man wore. The piercing shots that rang through her ear. The red that stained her parents bodies on the ground._

Her sobs surged through her chest, as she saw the man come closer and closer. Without a doubt, he was closing in for all he had done to her in the last two weeks.

She didn't know his name; nor did she know what he looked like. He kept a mask on, the entire time he was anywhere near her. More often than not, he was within a hundred feet of her. Watching her. Smirking at her. Daring her to try and find a way to run.

Her lips quivered; he came closer still. And before she could react, he had her thrown to the floor and brutally began violating her. This was how he spent most of his time with her. He would rape her continuously. The worst part of it, was that she didn't know WHAT exactly he was doing to her. She didn't know the term of rape. She didn't know that what he was doing to her was supposed to be an act of love between a couple. She didn't know it at all.

All she knew was that it hurt. God, it hurt. She felt as if she was being ripped open; and in some ways she probably was. She just wanted it all to be over. She preferred his beatings over his cruel intentions with her small body.

And he hadn't been the only one. Several other men had come in and done the same thing to her. Their hands felt like bee stings, multiplied by a hundred. She tried to fight them. She tried so hard. But they were so strong. So brutal. All she wanted was to live and never have these men near her again. But she feared that would never happen. She was stuck.

...

He sighed as he listened to his parents shouts coming from the living room. When had things turned out like this? Just last week, they'd been a happy family. His dad had smiled over at his mom in complete admiration; while his mom laughed in pure joy. It was wonderful.

Until it wasn't.

Out of nowhere, something snapped in his mother. She went on the defensive, as his father went out against her as well. Something about the animal shelter? Hiccup wasn't sure. As a ten year old that let his mind wander all to easily, he hadn't been able to catch his parents entire conversation.

But he sure as hell heard their angry hollers coming from downstairs. For a bit, it all just sounded pointless and stupid, and Hiccup just rolled his eyes as they continued around in circles. Until he heard the sound of someone being smacked. He perked up and quietly raced downstairs to see what was going on. He was horrified when he saw his sweet mother sprawled over the floor.

Not thinking twice, he ran in and jumped in front of his angry father. "No! Dad, no!" He pleaded. He looked more desperate than angry, but deep in his stomach, a fresh bubble of anger boiled bright and hot.

The older man, Stoick Haddock, glared down at his young son. "Step aside, Hiccup." He said calmly, but one could easily tell he would lose his temper if Hiccup didn't obey.

But the boy did anything but. Instead, he turned his back to his father and knelt beside his mom. "Mama? Are you ok, mama?" He said gently, caressing her cheek as gently and lovingly as any sweet son would his mother.

Valka Haddock mustered a smile for her beautiful boy, and nodded briefly. "I'm fine, my darling. Go upstairs now." She told him.

With pain in his eyes, he obeyed her. His cried filled his room as he huddled in his bed and tried to block out the sounds of his mother's cries as his father beat her. And fear filled more of his heart when he heard his door open. But it slowed, when he felt the tender hand of his mother.

Mother and son cradled each other close, their breath evening as they eased each other into a wary, but calmer sleep. Hiccup felt awful though. His mother didn't deserve to be beaten. She was the most amazing person her knew. But what could he do? He was only ten, after all. He was stuck.

 **:::**

 **I'm sorry. I don't like making Stoick abusive. I really REALLY love Stoick. I even cried when they killed him off in HTTYD 2. But, the book chose to be written this way. Still I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. Continue on before you judge. That's all for now. Peace out people!**


End file.
